civbattleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ashanti
The Ashanti were a civ in the Civ Battle Royale. They're currently eliminated in 60th place. Their original capital was Kumasi. They were lead by Osei Tutu. Starting Position "The Ashanti are placed interestingly here and a closer look here suggests the civ may have some upside as the game progresses. Their UA is very interesting to say the least giving special points for experience their UU gets which they can use for more military. Their UU spearman also make TWO at once but they are weaker than spearman. Their other UU replaces the rifleman and is also pretty good, the problem lies in their location. Between Mali and Kongo, the Ashanti need to defend themselves early if they want to make it out of the ancient era. If you are looking for an underdog this is the civ to cheer for." Narrator of Part 1. The Ashanti were ranked 50/61 due to their awkward placement in Africa next to both Mali and Kongo, however they were praised for their unique units that would have helped them. History Over the first 30 turns, The Ashanti balanced exploration, and city settling comically sending one of their workers as a scout. By turn 54, they had settled three cities and had a fourth settler moving out. However Major Problems arose for Osei Tutu as on turn 61, Carthage and Mali declared war on them. This would be the start of several wars that would whittle down the Ashanti for the rest of the game. Despite the war, by turn 67 they had 6 cities. The war became later known as the Drumroll War, and The Ashanti gained from it for awhile, descending upon the Carthaginian colony of Hippo Regius. On turn 75 The Ashanti captured the city and proceeded to burn it down, however they lost Ejura to Carthage on the same turn. The war turned in favor of The Ashanti yet again when on turn 81 they recaptured Ejura, leading to a peace agreement on turn 83. They then founded their 7th city next to the ruins of Hippo Regius (curiously not building it on the sea) on turn 88. By turn 91, peace had been with Mali, signalling the end of the Drumroll War. All was quiet for a while until The Ashanti and Ayyubids declared war on Carthage on turn 111. However their army was neither strong, nor well spread out and on turn 123, Ejura fell into the hands of Carthage. To make matters worse, on turn 126 Ethiopia and Kongo joined in on the war against The Ashanti. The same turn, Mali joined in. While The Ashanti had the early advantage, takin Mali's Gao on turn 131, it did not last. Despite the peace agreement with Carthage on turn 133, Kongo began attacking and took Atebubu. By turn 140, Gao had returned to Mali and Morocco had declared war as well. Both sent their navies to attack Kumasi resulting in Morocco taking it over on turn 142. They managed to take back Atebubu, but the end was near with Kongo, Morocco and Mali all advancing with no sign of a peace deal. On turn 148 they made peace with Kongo, however lost Yeji to Mali dropping thei city count to 4. even though their former capital Kumasi was flipped back and forth between them and Morocco, it eventually fell into Morocco's hands. Category:Civilizations Category:Eliminated Civs Category:Africa Civs